the_seven_medalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvonek Draakmir
This page contains spoilers. Alvonek Draakmir is the third main character of the Seven Medals. He is a Minotaur paladin that calls himself a crusader of the Nine Hells and the leader of the Boros Legion (in Ravnica, located in the Forbidden Realms). Once apart of war many eons ago, his many accusations to the Space Gods creating wars to get away with mass genocide caused him to be banished to the Ring of Life. Appearance Alvonek has shaggy black fur, brown eyes, long horizontal horns, and a gemstone on his forehead and throat (connecting him back to Ravnica so he may always know what's going on at home). When he wears clothes, he rather wears a suit of silver armor or a sheet to cover his front half. Personality and Interests Alvonek used to be a murderer back on Ravnica, creating his chaotic good alignment when he used to earn what he wanted during times of war. It is said that he killed millions of innocent men, women and children through bombs, fires, and torture chambers. Once banished to the Ring of Life, he quickly changed his view-point, due to those around him having more authority than him. When Alvonek first landed on Rosea in the Ring of Life, he came off as clueless and cold-hearted, only wanting to return home so he may see his wife and children again. He is very sharp-tongued, prominent in his words, and straight-forward about what he thinks and feels when it comes to fighting and capturing one of the medals. He is able to communicate with every being, due to his god-like title back on Ravnica that blessed him. He is also able to change people around him, rather for the better or worse (hence his Deck of Many Things). Upon meeting Rosie, his motives from "earn the medals, go home" slowly transform into "what if we never find the medals and I can stay here with everyone?" He starts to question himself and what he truly wants from his life when he realizes what he has with Rosie and his friends is much better than the war back home. While he remains sarcastic and wll-quipped, he is a true friend to those who prove themselves and loyal to Rosie when she needs him the most. While he is physically overpowered, Alvonek is unable to express himself, and can come off as hateful or rude when it comes to his feelings about certain people (romantic feelings for Rosie, hatred for Amnon, Karen, and Monika). His close friend group consists of Lindy, Meowa, Sam, Mandy, and Rosie, with Luth as an on-and-off frenemy. Due to his realist view of the world, he is seen as bitter and violent, while, internally, he is a pacifist and wishes for nothing more than to have those he cares about to be safe. (TW: MENTIONS OF RAPE) After Monika disguises herself as Rosie and forces Alvonek to have intercourse with her, Alvonek becomes what he feared what Rosie would be: unattached and afraid of those that truly care and would never double-cross hm. His mind slowly blurs who is good and evil throughout the swim team and their plus-ones, from the little deeds of lying and stealing between the swimmers (Keisho's thievery of weed and alcohol) to believing Rosie was only using him to sexually satisfy herself. By the end of the novel, he realizes who the real enemy is and becomes true to himself, for Rosie and his wife, Yhthilia. Once back home on Ravnica, he becomes troubled by the fact he is not only lying to Yhthilia but is leaving Rosie behind to defend herself in a war-zone. When he finds her in a forest with Peter, he makes love to her to tell her he loves her. Though, she disappears once he leaves and is kidnapped by Amnon to head back to the Nine Hells, where she is crowned Queen of Dis (and later, the Nine Hells). On a crusade against Ravnica for breaking her heart, Rosie stops the eternal war against both sides by killing thousands of innocent people. Rosie meets Yhthilia when she tells her army when they find Alvonek's family to keep them safe. She apologizes to her personally for having a cheating wife and deeply embraces her, Crytus, and Lemoia. It is discovered that Rosie is the one to have killed Yhthilia, Lemoia, and Crytus, causing Alvonek to lash out in anger and disgust. Sending his family off elsewhere to make sure they are safe, Rosie kills Alvonek out of pure hatred, asking why he did the things he did to her. In the midst of the universe between the Nine Hells and Heaven, Rosie tells Alvonek she does not understand why she cannot be loved. Alvonek tells her she is, but he cannot, due to the fact he is married. Alvonek then is pronounced dead, Rosie having to be torn away as she screams for him to be okay. Back in the Nine Hells, Rosie has her builders build an honorable statue of Alvonek (that she says the children believed to be of a good idea, since they do not know he is a cheater). She weeps that she loves him and wishes she had never killed him. In a ghostly form, he tells her he loves her but cannot stay. In order to be able to hold him one last time, she convinces Amnon to let Alvonek's soul take over his body. Once Alvonek kisses Rosie, he knows that he will always have a spot in his heart for her. It is said that when he dies, he is sent to Heaven, since Rosie never sees him again. Relationships Rosie Maxwell Rosie and Alvonek are love interests during the events of the Seven Medals up until the epilogue. They met on Rosea when Mathias and Alvonek drunkenly stumble out of a bar to meet the swim team in the town square. Mathias talks about how there's a new girl that is joining them named Rosie, and that's she's "really cute and small." Alvonek asks when he will be able to meet her, which is when she walks around the corner. Unable to respond, they stare at each other in silence, taking in each other's presence. During most of the novel, Alvonek and Rosie are trying to deny the fact that they have feelings for each other. For Alvonek, it's because Rosie reminds him too much of his wife, Yhthilia (who was killed by (SPOILERS) Rosie on Ravnica, as well as his children); for Rosie, it's because she's been on and off with Amnon, her rapist and ex-boss, who is the father of Peter and refuses to pay child support. By the time Alvonek realizes he is in love with her and expresses such, she attempts to cover up her emotions by denying he loves her and he's trying to feel pity for her because she's been alone all of her life. In the fourteenth chapter, Alvonek screams at Fen to make sure Rosie is protected no matter the cost. When Luth storms off in grief (as he is no longer controlled by Amnon), he rushes to her side and holds her, letting her know she's safe. Rosie sobs at the fact she will never be the same, causing Alvonek to kiss her. As they say goodbye, Alvonek and Rosie share a loving glance. While they can never be a couple, it is intended to know that they will always love one another in a romantic aspect. When Alvonek brings Rosie back to his dimension, the Forgotten Realms, to live with him on Ravnica, he quickly distances himself from her when discovering his wife and children are alive. Believing he had wronged her, he goes to find Rosie, who is weeping deep in the forest behind his house with a sleeping Peter in her arms. Apologizing, he holds her close and promises to make their last time together special. He is killed by Rosie when she discovers she is being led on, causing her to lash out and shoot him in the heart with her bow-and-arrow. When he is dead, she regrets her actions and begs for him to be okay. Even when he is dead, she still deeply loves and cares about him. Yhthilia Draakmir Yhthilia is Alvonek's beloved wife. She is the mother of his son, Crytus, and daughter, Lemoia. There is little known about her except that she is headstrong and forward with her ideas. Alvonek met her on a rubble belt in Ravnica. Yhthilia believes Alvonek is a loyal, kind soul and a great father. She suspects nothing when he leaves to go see Rosie one last time, and when he comes home, he tells her what happened and she accepts the fact that he cheated on her. Unable to bring herself to divorce him, she stays with him. Upon meeting Rosie, she pities the situation she is in. Alvonek had kept Rosie going, believing they would, eventually, be a couple, just as if she was in a romantic story. Thankful to be kept alive, she bids her farewell. Lindy Kethern Lindy and Alvonek are best friends and platonic soulmates, according to Sehanine. They met on Aquea when the team's ship crashes into the water and they have to go on Captain James's ship. In the dungeon, where criminals and hostages are kept, Lindy is starting up her fight club, challenging anyone who wishes to go against her. Alvonek steps up, wishing her luck and proceeding to win. After a second round of kicking her butt, Lindy gives in and tells him they have to have a third-round sometime. Throughout the novel, the duo are constantly seen playfully hitting on each other as best friends. They act like they had known each other for all eternity, even though they had met only a few days ago. Lindy is one of the few people who understands Alvonek truly and cares about him too much to lose him. At the very end of the novel, Lindy sobs over the idea of leaving behind everything she had gone through. While she would remember everything, as well as Alvonek, she didn't want the journey to be over. They told each other they loved each other (platonically) and embraced one last time. Alvonek extended his love to the point of asking Sam if he could kidnap her wife and bring her back for holidays, which Sam replied that if he could handle her, he could have her. Lindy learns of Alvonek's death during the epilogue, causing her to go into a mental breakdown. When Sehanine declares a second war against the Nine Hells for the death of a beloved friend, it abruptly ends. It is believed that Lindy has had feelings for Alvonek, but would never act on them, due to her loyalty to Sam (as she has emphasized multiple times). While it is unsure if he ever felt the same, Lindy has admitted to "sexual frustration" when he talks coldly to her. Sam Kethern Sam is a close friend of Alvonek's. She is Lindy's wife. She is immensely talked about before he had the pleasure of meeting her. While her nature is very laid-back and relaxed (similar to Mandy's), she is a fierce fighter, especially when it comes to protecting Lindy and Keisho. They met on Kondi when she approached Keisho and glared at her, which resulted in Lindy pulling them into a group hug. Knowledgeable about the Seven Medals of Sports, she leads him to many ways of finding them. Alvonek finds her useful and a good level-headed spirit, especially since she is married to his best friend. He carries a deep care for the two, seeing as they love him deeply. Mathias Sren Mathias and Alvonek are good friends. While Alvonek questions if he is one of his "best" friends, he considers Mathias a strong fighter and a good person. They met when Mathias was lurking in a dark alleyway after meeting Fredrick, Luth's boyfriend at the time (when he was unknowledgeable of the fact Luth was not actually eight) and a glass bottle shot down from the sky in front of him. Opening the bottle, Alvonek appeared in a cloud of dust. At first, Mathias was freaked out and confused as to how he was able to fit, but Alvonek ignores his questions and tells him he was only in their universe to find the Seven Medals of Sports and return home. When Mathias attempted to playfully flirt with Alvonek, Alvonek said he was flattered and willing to date him (if it were to never work out with Rosie and Mathias with Yaycey), but he was unsure of how he felt about him at the time. At one point, Mathias said he has had questioning thoughts about Alvonek, more involving the "length of his penis" and "what sort of noises he would make in bed." When he admits this right before they fought against the Nine Hells, Alvonek calmly explains he would not be showing his penis, causing a furious uproar from the group. Hugo Hugo is one of Alvonek's frenemies. While they are forced to get along through connections on the swim team, neither truly hate each other until the end when it comes to sacrifices. Alvonek is the one who ripped Hugo's leg off and made another one for him. When Hugo kills himself for the dragon, Alvonek barely minds him, giving him the cold shoulder as Keisho watches in horror. Meowa Meowa and Alvonek are best friends. They met in a bar on Rosea, when he is Monika's beloved cat she cursed when he cheated on his girlfriend. Turning him into a Tabaxi, Alvonek tells him to come along with him on his mission to save the universe, Meowa forever in his debt for saving his life. He becomes his loyal companion and eternal best friend. Meowa opened up a deep wound for Alvonek when they were with Lindy, Rosie, and Mathias on Suburu, talking about the affair he had and how it caused him to lose his beloved girlfriend and be cursed to a house cat form. Alvonek tells him everyone makes mistakes, and you can only grow and learn. His kindness is returned when Rosie questions her self-worth (due to not being as strong as everyone else and not wanting to drink) and Meowa tells her she should not feel pressured to drink if she does not want to and that nobody would judge her for her decisions. Beyond friendship, Meowa is Alvonek's wingman when it comes to talking to Rosie (besides Lindy). On Kondi, when they were on the mountain-tops, observing the sunset, Rosie admitted to feeling a deep depression that could not be healed without those supporting her. While Alvonek stays quiet, Meowa calmly tells her they all deeply care about her, especially Alvonek, who would never leave her. This becomes a lie, for he does leave her for his wife in the epilogue. Meowa goes with Alvonek back to Ravnica. When Rosie attacks Ravnica (in a fit of rage against Alvonek), he is captured by Avernus's army and held hostage. Rosie feels pity for him and holds him, up until she takes out the pocket-knife Alvonek gave her and stabs him. It is believed he is never resurrected and is dead. Amy Smith Amy is Alvonek's adopted daughter. After Karen, her mother, attempted to kill her, Alvonek takes her back to their house and tells her she will always have a home with them. When the novel ends, he takes her with him back to Ravnica and has her live with him and Yhthilia. Crytus and Lemoia quickly accept her as their sister, and Yhthilia happily becomes her mother, as long as Alvonek trained her how to be a warrior. Mandy Mandy is Alvonek's worst enemy, but also his closest friend (besides Lindy). They met on Suburu at a bar, where Mandy was disguising herself as a prostitute, but came clean when she realized she was in the presence of another god. Alvonek dared her to play the Deck of Many Things, causing her to be dimensionally shackled to him. On Medielv, Alvonek personally chases her down and threatens her. Mandy says that if he wasn't married, she would be all over him. While Alvonek can say he thinks she is charming, as well as chaotically evil, he would never leave Rosie for her. When Mandy hits on Rosie, he quickly tells her to knock it off, for she was his wife. After the big fight between the Nine Hells and the new Space Gods, Alvonek brings Rosie, Amy, and Meowa back to Ravnica. Once he and Rosie split off, the ending depicts that he and Mandy often see each other, hinted in a romantic manner. Fen Fen is a tiefling warlock Alvonek met while deep in a cave on Medielv. He was a cave-dweller and lost on a mission to find the green dragon. Their relationship was never developed, for their friendship was only for two days. Coach Tale Alvonek sees Coach Tale as a very beneficial leader and a strong independent young woman. He looks up to her for direction and leadership, even though he did not get along with her the first time they talked. When she and Erielle became a couple, he was beyond happy for her and believes they are meant to be no matter what. Monika Monika is Alvonek's succubus, who attempts to tear him away from Rosie and steal him into a circle of cheating and dishonesty. They met in a dark alleyway behind the scenes of a festival happening for the celebration of snow, where Monika and her other witch friends (who were disguised as humans as well) were brewing wine. Alvonek finds a deep trust in Monika and gives him a special rock where they can always communicate if she is in danger. Monika falls in love with him, joining his group after an encounter in the forest that nearly killed Rosie. Her feelings of love start to blossom when Alvonek tells her she is apart of their fake-family. Monika gives him the nickname "Daddy" and keeps herself attached to him, mocking Rosie's behavior. She attempts to keep her away from Alvonek and flirts with him as much as she can. When Rosie passed out from a failed possession, Alvonek carries her back home and waits for her to wake up. Once she does, they nearly kiss for the first time, right when Monika walks in and tries to pull him away. Alvonek pushes her back so he can keep his eyes on Rosie, angering Monika. (TW: MENTIONS OF RAPE) Unable to make him fall for her, Monika touches Rosie so she may look like her and have Rosie wander off to go get high (who, at the time, looked like Monika). She sneaks into Alvonek's room and, taking advantage of his kindness, pushes him back onto the bed and tells him that if he loved her, he would let her explore herself and have sex with her. Alvonek, unable to tell her no, remains quiet, attempting to think of something brighter and better, but when he does, he only sees Rosie. When the Seven Medals of Sports are taken, as well as Rosie, by Luth and Monika, Alvonek seeks after Monika first, who reveals herself as a succubus and had been trying to take him away from Rosie the entire time. He kills her without any hesitation. Luth Windwolf Luth was a trusted friend to Alvonek. They met on Rosea when Alvonek noticed he was a tiefling, and told him he would kill him without hesitation if he was any trouble. Luth agreed to stay out of his way, lingering away in fear of being slaughtered and frightening his family. Keisho Aletar Keisho is seen as a helpful person to Alvonek. While he only knows her as the middle-man for Morgan and Idle's immortality, he is best friends with her sister-in-law, so he is friends through her. He also pities her, knowing the feeling of not having someone return romantic feelings. Idle Batluek Idle is Alvonek's mock-best friend. He loves his vibes and everything that makes up his personality. When he helps him marry Morgan, he becomes shocked to learn Idle is not bald and Morgan was once a man. Once being his worst enemy, Alvonek desired to become closer friends, even if it was for a little bit. Anthony Broadha Alvonek has conflicted feelings for Anthony. On one hand, Anthony is a god, therefore he cannot piss him off. On the other hand, he is the son of Mandy, his worst enemy and another Space God. While Anthony makes himself to be dark and brooding, Alvonek finds himself entertained with how much of an act he puts on. Bardryn Broadha Alvonek sees Bardryn as a nuisance. A kiss-up and a wannabe, Bardryn annoys Alvonek more than assists in what they are there to do. While he understands Bardryn is young, he wishes for him to stay out of his way and let him do what he needs to do. Fredrick the Grand Despite how much he cares for Luth, he finds him and Fredrick to be quite annoying. He sees as Fredrick full of himself (due to his title) and a pedophile for being with Luth with full knowledge of knowing his true age, even though he's dressed as an eight-year-old. When they became engaged, he ignored the fact they were together and told Fredrick he was a nerd. Captain James Reverend Alvonek knows James was up to no good from the start, especially with how much he was hitting on Bardryn. He trusts him very little and wishes to not speak to him unless forced to. Coach Erielle While they are not the closest of friends, Alvonek finds Coach Erielle to be one of the most adorable women he has ever seen. He finds her tactics for fighting to be interesting and her protective nature over Coach Tale sweet. Understanding her past and where she originally came from, he pities her past and listens to her when she becomes confused on how she feels for Coach Tale. Morgan Sumor Alvonek doesn't truly understand who Morgan is, but does help her when it comes to being with Idle and their bound-curse together. Unable to understand the fact that she grew out her hair, he sees her as a very expressive person and tells Idle to be careful. While knowing internally Keisho is in love with Morgan, he remains quiet, knowing he can't do anything about it. Sheila Swiftgage Alvonek and Sheila are meditation buddies, and often see in each other's minds the trauma they have experienced. She is the first one to know that Monika disguised herself as Rosie and raped him, traumatizing him for the first time in his life. However, she does not confront him about it and waits until they are alone to talk about it. Sheila is the one to convince him to confront Rosie and help him realize it wasn't her who did that, and was manipulated into allowing her to be in her form while she was mindless on weed. Yaycey Xiloscient While Yaycey is the girlfriend of Mathias, Alvonek cannot personally stand her. The entire time he is with them, he has bad vibes from her and wishes to not speak with her. While she is close to Rosie, he cannot understand what she sees in her as a potential friend. Campaign In the original The Seven Medals: a Dungeons and Dragons campaign, Alvonek was a level 20 Minotaur Paladin. He was played by Jackson Keltch. Alvonek was the most powerful character in the campaign. He fell in love with the author's NPC, Rosie Maxwell, after Mathias described her as "big tits for an elf and slender body for a man to snuggle with." Alvonek's first response to learning about her was, "Yeah, I think I could fall for that." Once the campaign ended, Alvonek made Rosie a "late-night booty call" and made special trips to go see her and Peter and to make sure they were doing okay. While he loves his wife dearly, his job is to protect others, and Alvonek promised her he would always do that. Jackson said that Alvonek did love Rosie, but he could not divorce Yhthilia because of another woman in his life. While Mathias and Hugo were the first to enter the starting session of the campaign, Alvonek came in for second session. Originally, Alvonek was supposed to crash inside the ship before they landed on Rosea, but quickly changed when Mathias was parted from the group to go wander by himself in the city of Weilks. Mathias was blessed to meet Sehanine Moonbow when he drank a time-freezing liquor that teleported him to her headquarters. Upon Sehanine telling him she could answer any question he had for a price, he called in Alvonek, who, originally, told him it wasn't his problem and teleported back to Rosie's side. However, in the novel, Alvonek stays to ask if Rosie is truly safe, and Sehanine tells him she's not. When fighting in the Nine Hells, his first pick to fight alongside with is Lindy, Sam, Mandy, Fen, and Coach Tale. It was mutually agreeded to add in Anthony, Keisho, James, and Coach Erielle, due to their god-like powers. Monika was the first to be defeated, and Alvonek's words to her were, "Goodbye, thot." This was changed to, "Good riddance." Speculations * It is speculated that Alvonek has had feelings for Monika. This is incorrect. Alvonek has never felt anything romantic for Monika, as he only sees her as a daughter (hence why he picked her for his fake family back on Suburu). (TW) When she forces herself on him and he learns this, he never confronts her, but, instead, waits for the right moment to kill her. That moment was in the Nine Hells. * It is speculated that Alvonek is based off of Beast from Beauty and the Beast. This is incorrect. Alvonek's design was never meant to parody Beast, and it was unintentional that he fell in love with Rosie (in the campaign). * It is speculated that Alvonek is pansexual. This is correct. "Alvonek doesn't seek male or female when it comes to love," Jackson said. "Rather they're a good person that's not a tiefling or they're not. That's basically it." * It is speculated that Alvonek and Luth were once in love. This is incorrect. While Luth has had feelings for him, Alvonek has only thought once he felt the same, then he remembered he was a compulsive liar as well as a tiefling. * It is speculated that Alvonek is in love with Rosie. This is very correct. While he cannot be with her, he will always deeply love her. Trivia * If Alvonek was born in modern times, his favorite songs would be "Diggy Diggy Hole" by Wind Rose (even though it is about gnomes), Giorno Giovanna's Theme from JJBA, and Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. * Alvonek's full name is Alvonek Draakmir, crusader of the Nine Hells, leader of the Boros legion, husband of Yhthilia, and savior of the Ring of Life. * Alvonek does not have a last name. Draakmir is his middle name. Jackson was disappointed to learn that Rosie's last name was Maxwell, and while he wanted Alvonek to marry her, he refused to share that last name. * If Alvonek was born in modern times, his birthday would be March 13th, the same as Jackson's. * Alvonek is a Pisces. * Alvonek's favorite color is red, due to the fact it reminds him of blood and war. * Alvonek's original design had Alvonek's hair black and pulled into a long ponytail, inspired by Jackson's mullet from October 2018. * Alvonek's favorite meal is Eye of Demon, but, in modern times, it would be dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. * In the original rough draft for chapter ten, before the baseball match between Alvonek and the team versus Amnon and his gang, Amnon kicks Luth so hard it knocks him unconscious. Alvonek became so enraged he had to be physically stopped by Lindy and talked down by Rosie so that he would not kill Amnon instantly. This was deleted, as it interrupted the flow of the story and was moved to the end with Rosie by his side. * Jackson said that if Alvonek had not met Rosie first, or if Lindy was not married, he would have gone after Lindy, due to the fact they have natural chemistry and they have similiar gods they worship (Alvonek worships Bane on their realm (CN alignment), Lindy worships Sehanine Moonbow (CG alignment). * While Alvonek despises tieflings with a passion, he finds elves to be the most charming species he has ever met. * Alvonek is the tallest character in the novel. * It is said due to the sheer power Alvonek has, he has made every single person he has met question themselves, rather sexually or emotionally. * An online quiz created by the author told Jackson that he mostly resembled Coach Tale. * His long horns are inspired by the Texas Longhorn. * While Alvonek is clueless as to what "BMD" (Big Minotaur Dick) means, Jackson was the one to come up with the term during the third session of the campaign. When waiting around for the author to continue with her monologue with how Rosie was watching him with a bashful look, Jackson whispers to Tanner, "She wants the BMD.